Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon
Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon is a What-If? Death Battle. Description DBZ vs Sailor Moon! Both intergalactic fighters will have their forms in this fight, but who will win and who will die? Interlude Wiz: Dragon Ball Z. Sailor Moon. Two of the most popular anime titles in the 1990s. Boomstick: With cool badass characters that have certain forms like these two we are pitting tonight! Wiz: Majin Buu, the pink Z Fighter... Boomstick: ...and Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Scouts. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Majin Buu Wiz: Millennia ago, Majin Buu was discovered by Bibidi... Boomstick: The evil green intergalactic mole rat who used him to destroy planets by the hundreds. Wiz: And when Earth eventually became the next target for Bibidi to use Buu, after sealing him in a spherical capsule first. Boomstick: But on the way, Bibidi was killed before he had the chance to unleash Buu, but not long after a back-up plan to create a clone, not fucking son, clone named Babidi to take care of Earth's destruction with Buu. Wiz: And when Babidi arrived alongside his partner, Dabura, to release Buu and complete Bibidi's endless mission, but there was a side effect when the shell containing Buu was found and opened. Boomstick: Buu is a moron, especially since he has the personality of a toddler while being the size of a full grown fat man. Wiz: And he is known for being capable of having the power of a billion nuclear warheads with his arsenal being made of flight, teleportation, super breath that can destroy buildings into oblivion, and fire various beams including a beam from his singular antenna that can turn anyone to various sweets and milk. Another part is that Buu can stretch, pull, and even rip apart pieces of his own body to use as a weapon without suffering any side effects afterwards, his body can even take pain but Buu enjoys it, thus when he does get exploded, he can mostly regenrate instantly, he can also mimic attacks by just watching them once as well; and he can sometimes choose to multiply himself up to 12 copies to make the fight exciting for him. Boomstick: Now that is the weirdest fact I have ever heard, also as weird as the fact that sometimes releases his much eviler form Evil Buu, who does use his same beam to turn Majin Buu into a chocolate statue, and when he eats it, he becomes Super Buu. Wiz: But Super Buu is not as powerful as the original form himself, Kid Buu, who is an incarnate of pure rage. Kid Buu, as well as any other form, can get so angry that when he screams, he tears open a hole on the fabric of reality Boomstick: And when he is through with the planet he is on, he blows it into chunks with his planet burst attack. Wiz: And of course, Buu is the strongest of the DBZ's planet busters, he destroyed as many galaxies by destroying planets one at a time. Boomstick: He even fought and defeated Vegeta, Gotenks, and Gohan in their Super Saiyan forms; defeated Dabura, and even bested the supreme kais, who are known to be the Gods of Gods. Wiz: But just because he's powerful, does not mean he is perfectly invincible, especially when his body is too weak to take in the explosion when he is too near it, but aside from that flaw, he is very well known to be the most powerful DBZ character of all. Boomstick: Aside from Goku of course. Majin Buu: You should go bye now; bye-bye, Babidi! No More tell Buu what to do, no more relief! Sailor Moon Wiz:Once there was a kingdom on the moon, also known as the Silver Millenium. Boomstick: It was under the rule of the beautiful Queen Serenity, and she has a daughter who is the next heir to the throne, also named Serenity. Reminds me much of the three Donkey Kongs. Wiz: They were also under the protection of the four guardians known as Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, all who are also princesses of their respective planets. Of course the contact between Earth People and Moon People was forbidden. Boomstick: "Little Mermaid" rip-off, if you ask me. But that rule didn't apply to Serenity, the princess that is, in which she got laid and eats the dick of Earth's Prince named Endymion. Wiz: But unknown to the Moon Princess, it is also home to Queen Metalia, who is biding her time long enough to make her move. Boomstick: Damn, did the makers of Sailor Moon get their ideas from that Disney movie or what? Oh well, like Majin Buu that we mentioned earlier in which he was discovered by Bibidi, Metalia was discovered by a woman named Beryl. But unlike Buu, Metalia merged with her discoverer and infected the minds of most inhabitants on Earth. Wiz: Endymion was the only inhabitant on Earth to not be possessed by Metalia, only to make a sacrifice to keep the Moon Princess alive at all costs, but Serenity showed her love for him in return, even if the return is dark. In other words, Serenity commits suicide by stabbing herself in the heart with her lover's sword. Boomstick: Now that is another rip-off, but of Romeo and Juliet. Wiz: Though despite the two kingdoms going at war with each other, and the many lives are lost, Queen Serenity used the legendary Silver Crystal to seal Metalia away, and she even boldly used her dying breath to wish her daughter and friend to be reincarnated on Earth. Boomstick: Talk about world's number one mom, but there was also a side effect to that wish, in which her foes were reincarnated as well. Wiz: Then thousands of years later, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the four guardians got reincarnated in modern Tokyo; Serenity is now known as Usagi Tsukino, and Endymion was the same way, but as Mamoru Chiba. Boomstick: And if you think that history can repeat itself after that many years... (Laughs at the viewers) sorry, but that is not the way it happens. Wiz: But one day, destiny struck Usagi when a talking purple cat named Luna arrives, gives Usagi the broach with magical powers to turn her into pretty super soldier known today as... Sailor Moon. And along the way of defeating various villains from Metalia's army, Sailor Moon finds the other four guardians and awaken the princess from within. Boomstick: And on her very first fight, she meets an ally who she fell over knees for known as Tuxedo Mask. Wiz: But unknown to her is that Tuxedo Mask is really Mamoru, the boy she despised the most. Boomstick: What the Fuck! Shouldn't she already know that Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask are the same person? Wiz: Well, for starters, she is not bright to begin with. (Sailor Moon tries to touch a playground ring when checking it out, only for it to return and hit her on the head) Wiz: But that does not mean she is completely stupid, in which in my opinion, she knew that Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask are the same person, just that she refuses to believe it. Boomstick: Now that really boggles the mind, Wiz, I'm getting a beer after this fight. Wiz: Anyhow, they took their relationship from hatred to mildly annoyed to even eventually caring about each other, but it was all done one step at a time. Boomstick: But she also managed to find and befriended the four guardians who were reincarnated with her. In which in order, she found Ami Mizuno, who is reincarnated from Sailor Mercury and is the resident Genius, like Donatello and Tails, I wonder if does machines? Wiz: The next is the hotheaded rival/friend like Raphael and Knuckles, named Rei Hino, the reincarnation of Sailor Mars. Boomstick: Then there is that Tomboyish boy-crazy hottie, named Makoto Tino, the reincarnation of Sailor Jupiter, the strongest of the Sailor Senshi, not Sailor Scouts, that is a damn misconception. Wiz: And the last girl is the fun-loving jokester like Michelangelo and occasionally Vector, named Minako Aino, the reincarnation of Sailor Venus. Boomstick: A.K.A., Sailor "V". Wiz: But by the time Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask knew each others identities, history repeats itself in which Tuxedo Mask gets himself killed, or at least fatally injured when protecting Sailor Moon from Zoisite. But there is a difference, in which Sailor Moon's tears managed to release the Legendary Silver Crystal and using the energy and wishing powers to make sure Mamoru was alright in the end. Boomstick: And it came true, only for the side effect to happen, in which Mamoru is kidnapped by the Dark Kingdom and brainwashed to fight against the Senshi, like mother like daughter. Wiz: But when the Senshi were fighting Metalia, the other Senshi sacrifised themselves to make Sailor Moon more powerful via transfer, and it was no doubt that Sailor Moon defeated Metalia, and used her wish powers to revive her friends and free Mamoru. Boomstick: Then came another villain group, a new ally in future daughter, Chibiusa, and... well you get the idea, now let's talk about Sailor Moon's arsenal. Wiz: Her special powers when fighting is that she has flight and super speed, which causes her to fly from Earth to the center of the galaxy in under a second. Boomstick: Damn, Sonic would be jealous if he sees this page, and that was even done in her Eternal Sailor Moon form, but it is not her powerful form. Wiz: And she has even a special unique attack, in which when she cries her eyes out, the special hair clips on her ball shaped pieces of hair emit circular beams that when they make contact with the foe they hit, it paralyzes them. Boomstick: Eat your heart out, Thunder Wave, Stun Spore, and Body Slam. Wiz: She also has her Moon Tiara Magic, her Moon Princess Halitation, and even Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss, many of those moves can finish a foe off if given the chance. Boomstick: But she has more, in her most powerful form, Sailor Cosmos, she can unleash the most powerful attack, Lambda Power. Wiz: With the move that powerful, her friends sacrifice themselves to make her stronger, smarter, enhanced senses, and even time manipulation. And like her competition in this episode, Sailor Moon has a healing factor. Boomstick: But just because she is that powerful, does not mean she is free from weaknesses, for starters, she is boy-crazy, even if does not surpass that of Sailor Jupiter's Boy-Crazy behaviour. She is also not very bright, is a big crybaby, and even a klutz. Another weak point of hers is that she is an occasional chatterbox, even in times where she makes her dramatic yet admittingly awesome badass speeches during her fights, there is a good chance for her opponents to make a move before she knows what hit her. Wiz: But when those are set aside, she can prove herself to be a powerful fighter. Sailor Moon: I am Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the moon, I shall punish you! Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In space, it was a certain while since a certain tenacious Saiyan and a certain pretty soldier had a showdown. And in the end just when it looks like there is nothing left, there was only the boot of the Saiyan, just floating in space until it is pushed back some by a creature who is like the cross mixture of a horse and a lizard, thus sending the boot to head into the Earth’s atmosphere via like an asteroid. Meanwhile on earth, we see Mr. Satan and Majin Buu walking around town. Mr. Satan: I hope this Goku guy gets done with his fight soon; I have a match to settle with him. Majin Buu: What fight is Goku in? Mr. Satan: (sighs) Again, Buu, Goku is in this fight with some sort of blonde girl that he thinks is a powerful foe to meet his match. Even going by the weird name, Sailor Moon, sounds even like a fake if you ask me. But then, all of the sudden, the skies become red, as there comes the Saiyan’s boot coming down and it hits Satan running past him, killing him. Majin Buu helplessly watched in terror as his earth friend dies. Majin Buu: Satan! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Majin Buu then picks up the boot and notices that the boot belongs to Goku, meaning that Sailor Moon killed Goku. Majin Buu: Buu must find Sailor Moon, and make her pay! Meanwhile at a beach, we see a quintet of girls named Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako; all of them strolling along in their one piece suits. Usagi: Aw, it feels to be out and about. Rei: Yeah, no sign of evil so far. Minako: Such a great time to go surfing, but if only I had a surfboard. Ami: It is also a great time to catch up on some good stories. Usagi: Oh, Ami, who has time for books? Makoto: Serena’s got a point, since where at the beach; this can only mean one thing… DOZENS OF HOT BOYS FOR THE TAKING! Usagi: Maybe, but none as hot as Tuxedo Mask, and even that Saiyan I once fought. Minako: (looking to her right) Hey, girls there is a pink taffy like humanoid monster. Rei: Minako, I am not falling for that trick again. Minako: No really, there is, just look to your right. Rei does so, but soon realizes that Minako is right. As the pink humanoid taffy monster is none other than Majin Buu, who appears to be asking certain people around him if they have seen Sailor Moon or not, and most of them reply with a no. Usagi: Who or what is that? Makoto: I have no idea. Ami: Let me check my computer, Aha! Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and Minako: What is it? Ami: This pink creature in front of us is known to certain as Majin Buu, an alien made of some sort of pink stretchy slime like material that was once discovered by a wizard named Bibidi. Usagi: You mean the green guy who looks like a mole rat? Ami: Yes, but there is more, Majin Buu was used by Bibidi to destroy planets by the hundreds Minako: What this guy? He looks so cute and adorable; he looks like he couldn’t hurt a fly. Ami: That’s because it’s his fat form we are loo0king at. Usagi: Form? Rei: You mean there are more forms? Ami: Afraid so, including his most ultimate form, which is not to be judged by appearance that easily. Usagi: Well then I better take care of him ASAP! (Cue the Sailor Moon Transformation (Cosmic Powers edition) theme) Usagi: Moon Cosmic Powers! And as Usagi says that, her body appears to be a complete rainbow colored silhouette of her body, and then spins around gracefully until some magical ribbons appear to cover her body (from her chest and shoulders to around the waist area) in the appearance of a white colored one piece swimsuit, but also having a sailor’s mini caper behind her. And as she slowly spins more gracefully, more of the magical ribbons appear to cover half of her arms from the tips of her fingers to her arm joints as gloves. And then Usagi kicks one of her legs up high in a graceful manner as the same magic ribbons covers her legs from the tip of her toes to her knee caps, forming into boots. And as her graceful spin comes to a stop, a blue mini skirt appears to at the bottom of her one piece suit resembling a dress. And then a glow on her forehead makes a tiara appear on her head, earrings on her ears, hair clips on her ball-shaped tufts of hair, and even a neck collar around her neck. And as she finishes her transformation, Usagi is now Sailor Moon. Much to Sailor Moon’s surprise, Majin Buu saw her do it the entire time, but with a confused look on his face. Majin Buu: Who are you supposed to be? Sailor Moon: Look, Majin Buu, if you think that you can get away with destroying planets, such as this one, you got another thing coming at you. And the other thing is the Super Pretty Soldier who fights for Justice, Peace, and Love. Which is me, Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the moon, I shall punish you! Majin Buu: Perfect, I found Sailor Moon! Buu then let’s out steam from the holes in his arms and head, which happens for a couple of minutes and stops. Sailor Moon: So what was that all about? Majin Buu: (as he lets out a smirk) If you think you punish Buu, you got that backwards as Buu shall punish you! Sailor Moon: What are you talking about? Majin Buu: Oh, you’ll see in this fight. (Cue Impulse to Victory from DBZ: Budokai 3) FIGHT! Majin Buu starts off with a single punch in the face, and follows with a kick sending Sailor moon flying to the woods. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako: Sailor Moon! Majin Buu then teleports after her. Ami: We better change into our forms and help Serena out. Rei: Right. Makoto: I agree. Minako: And quickly. Meanwhile, we see Sailor Moon still flying in the sky from Buu’s kick, even flying over what appears to be a giant phoenix with a boy and a blue crocodile on its two riding the phoenix, until Buu himself reappears to double fist Sailor Moon to the ground. Fortunately for the Pretty Soldier, she was land on the many branches of the trees that were breaking her fall, thus she was able to land back to the ground on her feet. Unfortunately for her though Buu appears in front of her again, getting ready for another attack. Sailor Moon: Oh No! Sailor Moon then starts crying out of fear so loud enough that the Hair clips of hers start emitting circular beams to stop Buu in his tracks. But as Sailor Moon checks to see if her foe is any closer, she sees that Buu is stopped. Sailor Moon: Huh, How did… Oh yeah, my crying, that’s right. Now to give this blob of taffy a taste of his medicine. Sailor Moon then rushes to Buu and gives out a series of kicks and gives her strongest kick in her basic form to send Buu at a long range of distance. Majin Buu: (as he gets unparalyzed) That was an unexpected surprise. Buu then front flips back to a close enough range to Sailor Moon, while still having the marks where she kicked Bu, which are now pushed off to make Buu normal looking again. Sailor Moon: Wow, to see that the foe I am fighting is capable of regenerating from attacks like that can be serious. But I won’t back down easily; in fact time to cut you down to size. Majin Buu: And how do you do that to Buu. Little does Buu realize is that his question is about to get answered, as Sailor Moon grabs her tiara, removes it off her head, and hold it to where it becomes a magical discus like projectile. Buu: Ooohh, Pretty. Sailor Moon: Moon Tiara Magic! Sailor Moon tosses her tiara at Buu, slicing him in half in the process, and it returns to Sailor Moon, as it turns back to normal, and she places it back on her head. Majin Buu: (Crying) Buu hurt from mean girl like you! But then, Buu’s halves reunite instantaneously. Majin Buu: Or not! (Snickers) Sailor Moon: Seriously? Majin Buu: Now it’s my turn. Sailor Moon: And how do you ever expect to… Sailor Moon’s question gets interrupted from a piece of Buu’s flesh being tossed into her face, and then it comes off of her. Sailor Moon: Now what was that all about? And why does my head feel breezy? Sailor Moon then finds out why, because her tiara is gone. Sailor Moon: Augh, where’s my tiara? Majin Buu: (holding the tiara in his grasp) Looking for this? Sailor Moon: Yes, that’s it, now give it back! Majin Buu: Don’t worry; I’ll give it back to you, MY WAY! Sailor Moon: And what’s that supposed to mean? Sailor Moon was about to get her answer, as Buu was doing the exact same thing that Sailor Moon did herself in the same movement, but in mirror style. Sailor Moon: Oh no, you wouldn’t… Majin Buu: Buu Tiara Magic! And the tiara was coming at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon: You Would! Sailor Moon then starts screaming and running around trying to evade being hit by her own tiara, while Buu was controlling it to try and hit her while laughing about it. It was all fun for Buu, until a red rose hits the ground, stem first and harming Buu in the process, thus causing the tiara to go back to normal. Majin Buu: (as he is regenerating) Hey, who you being with that funny getup? Sailor Moon: (as she retrieves her tiara) Oh, it’s Tuxedo Mask! (Cue Tuxedo Mask’s theme song) Tuxedo Mask: Didn’t anyone ever tell you that it’s not nice to pick on girls. Majin Buu: And your point is? Tuxedo Mask: It’s about time someone taught you that lesson. Tuxedo Mask leaps in and tries to toss a few more Roses at Buu but Buu teleports away, and then reappear behind Tuxedo Mask and Double fist him on the back, but the man in the tuxedo himself was quick enough to land on his feet. Tuxedo Mask: Sneaky, huh? But can you keep up with me? Tuxedo Mask leaps in the air and kick Buu back some, but when it happened, Buu tosses his flesh at Tuxedo Mask’s feet to stick him where he is last standing. Tuxedo Mask: Oh no, I am stuck. Majin Buu: Now you turn from tuxedo to Coke Zero! And using his singular antennae, Majin Buu unleashes the Chocolate Beam, turning Tuxedo Mask into a person sized bottle of Coke Zero. Sailor Moon: (screams helplessly watches) Not Tuxedo Mask! But it was too late; he is now a big bottle of Soda to be quenched down by the humanoid alien taffy monster himself. Majin Buu: (turning to Sailor Moon) Now back to you, me turn you to Sailor Moon Pie! Majin Buu charges at Sailor Moon again and kicks her, then makes a copy of himself to appear on the other side and kick her. And in the style of the famous video game “PONG”, the two Majin Buus keep kicking Sailor Moon Back and forth until one of the Buus missed her, causing Sailor Moon to bounce a little bit, and the two Majin Buus to merge into one again. ???? : Don’t worry, Sailor Moon, we’ve arrived on time. Sailor Moon is then happy to see the rest of the Sailor Senshi ready for fight as they caught up with her and Majin Buu. Sailor Mercury: We will never let him harm you. The Senshi turn to Buu. Sailor Venus: Venus Crescent Beam Smash! Sailor Mercury: Mercury Bubbles Blast! Sailor Mars: Mars Fire Ignite! Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Crash! The four attacks combine and hit Majin Buu, turning him into piles of pink ooze. Sailor Moon: Wow, you girls came at the right time. Sailor Mars: Yeah, but we shouldn’t rest too easy, Meatball-Head. Sailor Moon: First of all, don’t call me that; secondly, I understand that Buu could regenerate at any time. Sailor Mercury: Unfortunately, it’s happening. And the minute, Sailor Mercury was right, as the pink pieces merge together to become Majin Buu again. Sailor Jupiter: We’ll stall him as much as possible. Sailor Venus: That should give you time for you to change form, Sailor Moon. As the four Senshi try to stall Buu as much as possible, Sailor Moon then picks up what appears to be a holy grail. Sailor Moon: Crisis Makeup! (Cue the Super Sailor Moon Transformation theme) Then the grail opens up revealing a magical cocoon with Sailor Moon bursting out, and with magical butterfly silhouettes flying past her, her Blue skirt becomes white with yellow, green, and blue stripes at the tip of the skirt, and she has longer white see through ribbons tied to her back. Thus she is now Super Sailor Moon. Majin Buu: (whilst dealing with the Senshi who are wrestling him down) You look different now. Super Sailor Moon: That’s right, I have gone up to meet your levels, Majin Buu, for now I am Super Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you. Majin Buu: Don’t worry; Buu will get these jerks out of the way first. Majin Buu shakes the Senshi off of him, and threw a piece of his flesh at them each to stick to certain trees. Super Sailor Moon: Sailor Senshi! Majin Buu: Now to deal with you. Huh? But to Buu’s surprise, the Super Pretty Soldier has a weapon at the ready, in which it looks like a sword. Super Sailor Moon: Moon Gorgeous Meditation! And just like that, Majin Buu is in pieces again. Sailor Jupiter: Wow, nice work Sailor Moon. Sailor Venus: But how long do you think it will take him by the time you free us? Super Sailor Moon: (as she removes pieces of Buu’s flesh off the Senshi starting with Sailor Mercury) What do you mean how long? Sailor Mercury: He can show up at any time, but possibly in a different form. (Cue Evil Buu’s theme) And before we know it, Mercury was right, as some pieces form into Evil Buu while the rest is Fat Buu, so Evil Buu turned the Fat Buu into a chocolate statue of Fat Buu and ate him, then transformed into… Sailor Mercury: Super Buu! Super Sailor Moon: Super Buu? Sailor Mercury: (As she gets free) Yes, after Evil Buu escaped from Fat Buu, he turns Fat Buu into a man-sized chocolate statue and eats it turning him into this. Super Buu: Buu going to eat you to pieces! Super Buu then charges at Super Sailor Moon with a series of punches, much powerful than before. Sailor Mercury: (as she starts to free Sailor Jupiter) Don’t worry Sailor Moon; I’ll free the rest of the Senshi. As Majin Buu finished his punches, he grabs Super Sailor Moon by the pigtails, and like a hammer in a Hammer Toss event, Buu tosses the Super Pretty Soldier to space and flies up after her. Super Buu: Now to finish you off. Super Buu then tries to fire a beam from his mouth, but Super Sailor Moon manages to dodge the attack in the nick of time. Super Sailor Moon: Wow, this Buu character does not know when to quit, I hope my friends can catch up. Sailor Mercury: We’re here. Sailor Mars: And we’re helping you be strong. Sailor Jupiter: We’re with you to the end. Sailor Venus: Especially when you’re other form comes in handy. Super Sailor Moon: That’s right. Super Sailor Moon then picks up her another holy grail, known as the Holy Moon Chalice. Super Sailor Moon: Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up! (Cue Eternal Sailor Moon’s theme) Just then Super Sailor Moon is in another Rainbow silhouette, but this time it’s with bird wings, and she already sports a white one piece, and then feathers form for her gloves, and she appears in more clothing, but her boots are now white, and her skirt is now yellow with red and black stripes, thus she has become Eternal Sailor Moon. Super Buu: What’s this? Eternal Sailor Moon: I am now Eternal Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you! Super Buu tries to attack Eternal Sailor Moon, but this time, Sailor Moon blocks the attacks. Sailor Jupiter: Try your weapon now, Sailor Moon! Eternal Sailor Moon: (As she pushes Buu back) Right! Sailor Moon picks up her sword like weapon, does a kneeled swordsman pose twice, and prepares to attack, Meanwhile, Super Buu was surprised to see what was coming when all of a sudden, an arm was popping out of Super Buu’s back. Eternal Sailor Moon: Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss! And in an instant, it hit Super Buu. Sailor Venus: Yeah, you did it! Sailor Mercury: Way to go! Sailor Mars: Thought it would never end. Sailor Jupiter: But thank goodness it finally did. ????: Not quite! (Cue Kid Buu’s theme) The five sailor Senshi turn around to see in horror, that it was Buu again, only skinny, in other words it is Kid Buu, the most powerful form of Majin Buu yet to exist. Eternal Sailor Moon: But that is impossible to survive that… Kid Buu then screams so loud, he causes a black hole to come and suck the Venus Mercury, Mars and Jupiter in it. Eternal Sailor Moon: No, My friends! Kid Buu: Now you’re next, Sailor Moon! Kid Buu give out flurries of punches and kicks her to her namesake the Moon. And Kid Buu is about to make his next Move in which he charges his planet buster move. Sailor Moon: Oh, This Buu form is so powerful, I wish that my friends were back already and helping me defat him. Sailor Mercury: Don’t worry. Sailor Mars: You’re Wish is granted. Sailor Jupiter: We never let you down before. Sailor Venus: And we’re not letting you down now, and we got other Sailor Senshi too. Amongst them are Sailors Chibi Moon, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto; all who sacrificed themselves to help Eternal Sailor Moon become more powerful to the point of becoming Sailor Cosmos. And just in the nick of time before Kid Buu was finished charging his Planet buster, he fired it at Sailor Cosmos, but the same time, Sailor Cosmos fires a beam of Lambda Power from her Moon Power Tiare. And just then, the two attacks meet, thus causing an explosion powerful enough to even take both Kid Buu and Sailor Cosmos with it in a huge flash of whiteness. Then a few moments later, the flashness clears up, and we see the returns of Fat Majin Buu and Sailor Moon back to their starting forms. (Cue Instrumental version of Roads from Rankin-Bass’s Hobbit) Majin Buu then notices that he is turning into dust, at its slowest pace though, but still happening. Majin Buu: (sadly) Oh, now my friends’ avengement has failed. Sailor Moon: Your Friends? Is that the reason why you wanted to fight me? Majin Buu: Of course, like my best friend, Mr. Hercule Satan, and my other friend and fellow Z Fighter, Goku. Sailor Moon then gives Majin Buu a sympathetic smile. Sailor Moon: Don’t worry, because of my wishing powers, they are going to be revived. Majin Buu: (smiling) Really? Wow, thanks, Sailor Moon! Majin Buu then takes off his cape and offers it to Sailor moon. Majin Buu: Here ya go! Sailor Moon: For me? Majin Buu: Yeah, think of it as a combined apology and thank you gift combined. Sailor Moon: Oh, thank you Majin Buu. Sailor Moon uses the moment to approach Buu with a goodbye hug, and Majin Buu returns it back, which lasts a couple seconds, and when it was over, Only Majin Buu’s head was left. Majin Buu: Goodbye forever, Sailor Moon. And after that, Majin Buu completely vanishes. Sailor Moon: (with a couple of tears coming from her eyes) Goodbye… Majin Buu. And then the scene goes white again. ????: Hey, Meatball head, wake up! Just then, Usagi is back at the beach in her pink one piece swimsuit. Usagi: Oh, hey, guys! Ami: Wow, where did you get that? Usagi: Get what? Minako: The blanket you’ve been laying on. Makoto: Yeah, it looks cool! Usagi looks down and sees what they mean. It was Majin Buu’s cape. Usagi: Oh, it’s a special goodbye present from a special friend. Usagi then happily looks up in the sky and there is a ghostly hologram of Majin Buu giving a couple of friendly chuckles and vanishes. K.O.! Results (Cue instrumental version of the Western Sailor Moon theme song) Boomstick: Wow, that is the most heartwarming ending of our Death Battles we ever made. Wiz: Majin Buu may have tackle the strength and healing factor ability at first, and while it could not best Sailor Moon, who tackled every other category between speed, stamina, arsenal and just barely intelligence, they did help Buu keep up wwith the pretty soldier herself. Boomstick: And let's not forget the forms, they help Buu out to, as well as Sailor Moon's forms did for Sailor Moon herself. Wiz: Now we know we don't allow outside help, but this is one of the Death Battles where this excpetion is made. Boomstick: Like our other Death Battle, huh? Wiz: Right, and when the two reached their ultimate forms, Majin Buu could not survive that explosion that would later turn him into fading dust. Boomstick: Buu was just blown away. Wiz: The Winner is Sailor Moon. Trivia *This episode was going to be the seventieth episode of Maxevil's fanon episode, but Maxevil decided to put a hold on it until Quasimodobellringer finishes up on Goku vs Sailor Moon, because he wanted this page's fight section to take place where the fight section of Goku vs Sailor Moon concludes; thus, his collaboration with LionKeybladeWielder on Simba vs The Beast to become the seventieth episode instead, while this is now Maxevil's eightieth episode. *This is Maxevil's second Death Battle that takes place where someone else's Death Battle concluded, this time being QuasimodoBellringer's Goku vs Sailor Moon, the first one is Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince. *This is the sixth of Maxevil's Death Battles to feature a character from his lineup to appear in this season, this time being Majin Buu who previously appeared in Maxevil's Death Battle, Chaos vs Majin Buu; the first five are Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Captain Jack Sparrow in Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Amy Rose in Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Bowser in Groudon vs Bowser, and Bane in Bane vs Captain America; and the next four are Pete and Dr. Eggman, both in Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Will Vandom in Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Homer Simpson in Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This is Maxevil's twelfth 'Battle of the Genders themed Death Battle, the first eleven are Lucas vs Blaze (a crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link), Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, King K. Rool vs Gruntilda, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Blastoise vs. Katara, Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, and Dark Pit vs Jeanne; and the next four are SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Squidward Tentacles vs Meg Griffin, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). *This is the twenty sixth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have at least one returning Death Battle Combatant, the first twenty five are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Hulk vs. Savage Dragon, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, and Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson; and the next three are Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, and Zangief vs Machamp. *This is Maxevil's twelfth Death Battle to feature controversial characters in it, this time being Arceus, Hercule Satan, the Sailor Senshi, Ho-Oh, Gold/Ethan, Feraligatr, and Tuxedo Mask; the first eleven are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Blaze the Cat, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, and Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson; and the next three are Lorelei vs Malva, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, and Misty vs Serena. *This references LionKeybladeWielder's Death Battles: Goku vs Arceus and the Pokemon Protagonist Battle Royale. *This is Maxevil's fifty eightth Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first fifty seven are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, and Dark Pit vs Jeanne; and the next fourteen are Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Sailor Moon Category:Maxevil Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Kodansha vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016